A major problem within the check cashing industry is the increasing risks arising from the copying of checks by unauthorized individuals, These risks have increased due to the improved technology in the areas of copiers, computer aided design and desk top publishing. Advancements in these areas have created the ability to duplicate checks and other negotiable documents to such a high degree of accuracy that an individual receiving the check or negotiable document has difficulty in determining if the instrument is fraudulent.
A variety of methods have been implemented to protect against the unauthorized copying of checks and negotiable documents. These preventative methods have included the use of multi-colored check faces and specially designed check backgrounds that are not easily copied. Some manufacturers have utilized the placement of the word "void" in a muted design that normally blends in with the background of a check but becomes visible when the check is processed through a single or full color copier. Other manufacturers use a rainbow color scheme with graduated colors from blue to green or blue to purple across the face of a check or negotiable document. The rainbow color scheme makes the check more difficult to photocopy.
However, none of these security methods protect two particularly vital areas of a check or negotiable document. The most critical areas of a check or negotiable document are the signature area and the endorsement area on the back of the check. None of the methods to date have focused upon protection of these particularly vital areas. Thus, a need has arisen for a method and apparatus that specifically protects the vital signature and endorsement areas of a check or negotiable document.